UnderWear
by Treskttn
Summary: AU Rachel gets drunk at a club and Garfield becomes even SEXIER if that was possible. What happens when the alcohol starts to speak for her? SONGFIC THTS WHAT HAPPENS! :D


**A/N: I hate this, but I have to get to fifty fics by like tomorrow. UGh, i hope you like it, i really liked this song and wanted to do something with it. I dont own tt or underwear by karamel. Also, I'm starting We R who we R songfic by Kesha for HorrorChick25. ENJOI!**

* * *

Rachel Roth stood there, disbelief written all over her face. She couldn't believe that she was here, in this short black dress with a pointless zipper going all the way down the front, and heeled boots. Kori had curled her long purple hair, and she looked 'hot'. But the club… it wasn't really her scene. Kori pulled her hand and pleaded.

"Please Friend Rachel! Just this once!"

Rachel sighed, knowing it was better to get the pain over with. She followed Kori into the night club. It was just a large, bright room. The room was decorated, wall to wall in blue lights, even the bar was a florescent blue. There was an empty stage in the front and the room was packed with bodies pulsing to the beat.

Rachel immediately went to the bar, ordering her usual. Maybe if she drank a bit the night would go faster. As she sat at the bar, she watched longingly, though she wouldn't admit it, at the people dancing. Guys have asked her to dance, but she really just wanted a familiar face.

"Rachel!" Kori walked over to her, her read hair in pig tails and her pink dress fitted perfectly to her body. "Are you having fun?"

"Yeah. Tons of fun! You just go dance!" Rachel lied. She watched Kori skip away with a line of boys following closely behind her.

Then, as Rachel looked into the crowd, she saw someone she knew. Well, she had never talked to him, but she's seen him in school. Blonde hair, green eyes, sun-kissed skin. Sobriety started to leave her, but his face wasn't bleared. It was clear as day. Garfield Logan. Dancing with Tara Markov. She had blonde hair and blue eyes, but was paler than Gar. Rachel growled lowly under her breath. She couldn't help it; her eyes wondered his muscular body. She'd like to see him without a shirt. Oh, yes. You know, he didn't have to have anything on.

She hopped off of the bar stool, wobbling a bit in the heels. She just tilted her head and continued to watch him. Oh yea, he was hot. Then, Tara caught her looking. Tara scowled, but Rachel was determined. Raven raised one eyebrow and crossed her arms, shifting her weight onto one foot. She saw Tara say something to Gar, then walk over to her.

"Rachel," Tara greeted with an attitude as she made her way to the bar.

"Tara."

"Listen. If I catch you staring at Gar again. I'll claw those eyes out of your pretty little face," Tara growled as she snatched two drinks from the bartender.

"I'd like to see you try," Rachel deadpanned.

Tara gave sly smile and skipped back to Gar. Gar turned to see where Tara came from, and then his eyes fell on Rachel. She watched him as his eyes snaked up and down her body, and then they met eye contact. He held it for a moment, giving a cheeky smile. He winked at her, but Tara then turned his face to see her as she pulled him into a kiss.

Rachel then decided it was time to go somewhere where she couldn't see him. She didn't want to think about what would never be. Plus she was drunk, and Azar only knows what she would do as she's drunk.

"RACHEL! I am so happy to find you! It's open-mic night tonight… please come up and sing with me?" Kori grabbed Rachel.

A small light bulb lit up above Rachel's head. She gave a mischievous smirk and agreed to go sing.

Not too long later, Rachel found herself standing on a stage, bathed in blue light, with a peppy pop background playing.

"_Sugar, I forgot my boyfriend existed… When I was looking at you_!" Rachel sang, winking at Garfield who stood amidst dancing people. He was utterly shocked and gave Rachel his full attention.

"_Sugar, Sugar you were looking at me, you forgot your girlfriend too_!" He laughed a little, fully perceiving that this little performance was for him. "_Do you see me staring at you? All I wanna do is freaking grab ya! Rollin' the dice! Play the game right! Let's get ourselves in trouble tonight!"_

Tara noticed this too, so she grabbed Gar and set his mind on her, making his _dance with her._

_ "Oh_ _no no, I don't know your name, yet! But oh oh oh oh, all I know is I'm gonna bet!" _

At this point, Kori decided to join in, "We can go anywhere. I bet you look good, look good in your underwear!" Rachel played with the hem of her dress, lifting it a bit then letting it fall back down.

_"I could see that you were hesitating, thought that dancing with me was wrong_!" Rachel noticed that Tara hogged all of the attention from Gar. She got off the stage and began to walk their way. "_But I didn't see that chick you were dating, she was already gone!"_ She stepped up to the couple and used her but to bump Tara out of the way. She turned her back to Gar, and then pulled him close so their bodies would meet. She reached back, wrapping one arm around his neck and rolling her hips like she had seen Kori do. He immediately took the message and placed his hands on her hips.

"_Do ya see me staring at ya? All I wanna do is freaking grab ya_!" Rachel ran a hand down Garfield's chest. "Rollin the dice, play the game right, let's get ourselves in trouble tonight!"

Kori, who stayed on the stage, continued to sing. "_Oh oh oh, I don't know your name… yet. But oh, oh, oh, all I know is I'm gonna bet!" _

Rachel turned to face Gar. She took his hand and spun into his arms, rocking back and forth with the beat as she sang. "_We can go, anywhere. I bet you look good, look good, in your underwear! We can go anywhere, I bet you look good, look good, in your underwear!"_

Gar unrolled his arm, letting Rachel out of his grasp.

"_Sugar, I forgot my boyfriend existed… When I was looking at you_." She finished.

She looked up to meet his gaze.

"You filthy slut!" Tara yelled, getting up off the floor. "Get your hands off of him."

"Okay," Rachel shrugged, taking her hands off of Gar. Gar looked a little puzzled, but Tara stood with a triumphant air. Then, Rachel pressed her lips to Gar's. He took the message and put his hands on her hips, pulling her closer.

"YOU BITCH!" Tara tackled Rachel to the floor and a fight ensued. There was hair pulling and slapping, but then, as Gar pulled Tara off of Rachel, Tara did the one thing Rachel prayed wouldn't happen. She grabbed the zipper on the front of Rachel's dress, and zipped it down completely.

Rachel lay on the floor in just a pair of slightly sheer lace panties and a strapless black bra. She was shocked, but the alcohol kept her from reacting quickly. Terra smirked.

Most of the people in the club were still dancing, but others formed a circle around them. Rachel kind of had it coming to her.

"Here let me help you," Gar knelt down, and picked up the dress trying to figure out the zipper. Rachel knew she shouldn't have let Kori dress her. Then, she realized that she couldn't let Tara have the satisfaction.

"It's fine." Rachel stood up. "I look good in my underwear," She winked, and Gar smiled at her confidence.

"Freak," Tara spoke up with a scowl. "Let's go, Gar."

"Nah. I think I'll stay with the 'freak'," Gar replied, taking off his shirt and stepping out of his jeans, revealing green plaid boxers, trying to save Rachel from more embarrassment. He and Rachel gathered their clothing and began to leave the club.

"This was an interesting night," Rachel gave a drunken giggle.

"Yea… Just walk fast… My car's right outside..." Gar said, almost sprinting to his car.


End file.
